


Patience

by Militia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Art for one of Treetart's many amazing fic's
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661021908820557826/706491102831575090/codywan1.png)


End file.
